


As Christmas

by ConceptaDecency



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Culture, Cultural Differences, F/M, Humor, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency
Summary: Kira has some serious misgivings about Ziyal's relationship with Garak. Why won't her friends and colleagues take her concerns seriously?
Relationships: Jadzia Dax & Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Other Relationship revealed at the end
Comments: 75
Kudos: 234





	As Christmas

“And then do you know what he said? ‘Not that it’s any of your business, Major, but I’m afraid Ziyal isn’t my type.’” Kira threw her hands up. “I mean! Can you believe the gall?”

There was no response from the table. Just silence and quizzical looks. The Dabo wheel whirred and the bar buzzed. The chief took an awkward sip of his ale. Dax smiled, as if the whole thing was a joke. Worf just stared, like a stone wall with eyes and a moustache. 

“Well? As if I’d actually believe it! Isn’t that just the most transparent lie you’ve ever heard? Ziyal’s a beautiful girl, and she’s practically throwing herself at him. AND she’s Cardassian. How can she not be his type? I’d like to see what his type is!”

The chief began coughing into his ale. Worf slapped him on the back. It didn’t really help. 

Dax, managing to ignore both the chaos and the projectile spray of liquid, gave Kira a solemn look. “Well, Kira,” she began, but couldn’t stop a grin from breaking out over her face. “It’s just that...”

“What? It’s not funny.” Couldn’t they see how serious this was? Were the rest of them really okay with this? Ziyal was a sheltered and isolated young woman, not much more than a child when it came to these things, and Garak, well, he was Garak. He had no scruples or qualms, and he was certainly willing and able to manipulate a trusting girl for whatever nefarious purposes he had in mind. And he hated Ziyal's father. Okay, they all hated Ziyal's father, but only Garak was dastardly enough that he’d seduce an innocent girl to get his revenge on Dukat. “Can’t you see the power imbalance here? He’s old enough to be her father!”

“Or her gay uncle.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“Kira,” Dax said, gently placing her hand on Kira’s arm, “Garak isn’t into women. That’s what he meant when he said Ziyal’s not his type.”

Kira narrowed her eyes. Was she serious? “But why else would he spend so much time with her?”

“Why do you spend so much time with her?”

“Well, I...feel a sense of responsibility to her. And I love her like a younger sister. And I enjoy her company!”

“Don’t you think Garak might feel the same way?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Ziyal is a bright, interesting young woman, a great conversationalist, and the only other Cardassian on the station. You know how he feels about Cardassia. He probably believes he has an obligation to her. And anyway, who else would have the patience to talk with him about Cardassian things for hours on end?” 

“Well, nobody, but...how does that prove he’s not interested in her?” If it was true, it would be a small relief, but Kira had no reason to believe it. If anything, their commonalities might make him more attracted to her.

Dax shrugged. “It doesn’t. But you can just tell. He’s clearly interested in men.” 

Kira turned to O’Brien. Dax was learned and wise, but sometimes she had funny ideas about other people’s personal lives. Just because Garak had never hit on _her_...

“Chief?”

“Ehm.” O’Brien shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Dax is right, Kira. I don’t think you need to worry about Ziyal. Garak’s gay as Christmas.”

Kira wasn’t sure her Universal Translator had quite caught that — wasn’t Christmas the birthday of some Earth Emissary to their ancient prophets? — but the Chief’s meaning was clear. Still, how could they both be so certain? Clearly a third opinion was called for.

She turned to Worf. If O’Brien was no-nonsense, Worf was no-nonsenser. “What do _you_ think?” 

Worf’s brow buckled. “I disagree. You _should_ be concerned about the girl. Garak is untrustworthy and without honour. Were I her guardian, I would advise her to have nothing to do with him,” he growled. “But, he _is_ gay as Christmas.” 

Kira sat back and took a long draw of her springwine. How was it that everyone else seemed to be aware of this simple fact that had slipped past her? She was smart and savvy. She’d seen things in her day, and knew how the world worked. “But how do you _know_?” She addressed the table. “Do you have any evidence?”

The three exchanged glances. Dax drew a breath. Oh no. This was something else everyone but Kira knew, wasn’t it?

“Do you remember Garak's first interaction with Starfleet?” 

Kira cast her mind back to those chaotic, transitional days. Garak, of course, had already been on the station for some time, and it had been a bit of a surprise for everyone when he'd stayed behind after the rest of his people had left. That was when the rumours about Garak being a spy had really started to gain traction — why else would a lone Cardassian tailor choose to stay on a Bajoran space station, after all? Garak had probably been the only station resident, aside possibly from Quark, who had really welcomed the presence of the Federation. He'd been in quite a dangerous and lonely position in the short period between the Cardassians leaving and Starfleet arriving. Garak had made himself scarce, only re-emerging once Starfleet had firmly established itself. Not that Garak had been foremost on her mind at the time, but it was difficult to forget his return from wherever he’d been hiding, with the way Bashir had bounded into Ops, flushed, excited, and supremely annoying, crowing about how 'the spy' had approached him.

Oh. 

"No! Julian?" 

Dax nodded. "Yes, Julian."

Across the table, O’Brien and Worf’s faces revealed that they had both been aware of this, too.

"But...we have to tell him!" Bashir, though still not her favourite person, had since proven to be a loyal and capable officer, maybe even a friend, and was certainly not as naive as he’d once been. But that didn’t mean he should be left alone to deal with a lustful Cardassian masquerading as a harmless lunch companion! Why hadn’t they told him, if they knew? What kind of friends were they?

“Kira,” began Dax, in the same gentle tone.

Not again. She wasn’t going to be the fool a third time in a row. She could see where this was heading. 

“Don’t tell me. He knows already. He’s always known. He doesn’t care.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say he doesn’t _care_.” 

“So it does bother him?” Kira could relate. She knew how it felt to be the object of unwanted romantic attention from a male Cardassian, and she knew how to deal with it, too. She’d have to have a word with the doctor. Give him a few tips. But the question remained as to why Bashir would choose to seek Garak out and spend time with him. Was it...no, they wouldn’t, would they? But then, Garak was a useful contact. “Is Starfleet making him do it?”

“You think Starfleet’s making him sleep with Garak?” Dax looked confused. 

Prophets, how had Dax made that horrifying leap? “Not sleep with him! Have lunch with him!”

"Oh!" Dax looked like a startled hara cat. “Right! No, no, Starfleet wouldn't do that."

Dax seemed to believe it. Kira shot a glance at Worf and O'Brien. The chief’s face was an astonishing shade of pink. Worf was draining his prune juice with loud gulps. 

“It is time for another drink,” he declared, standing and banging the empty tumbler down on the table. 

O’Brien shot up. “No, it’s my round.”

“But you have not finished yours.” 

“I’ll leave it. It’s not agreeing with me.” 

“Very well. Let us go together.”

“Grand.”

Not another word was exchanged as they speed-walked to the bar. Without even asking if Dax or Kira wanted another, which Kira understood was the general etiquette with ‘rounds’.

Dax shot a hail of scornful looks at their backs. Then, composing herself, she turned to Kira. 

“And how is Ziyal settling in, anyway?” 

Oh no, no, no. Did Dax think she was dealing with a distractible child? Kira might have been uninformed about Cardassian sexuality, but she wasn’t stupid. 

“Dax, tell me what is going on between Doctor Bashir and Garak.”

Now Dax looked like a hara cat who’d trapped its own tail. “Kira, if you don’t know it’s not really mine to tell.” 

That was enough for Kira. The foot went down now. "Jadzia. You don't need to tell me. Doctor Bashir and Garak have some kind of sexual thing going on, and somehow I didn't realise it. And that's fine. I'm not particularly interested in their personal lives. But I'm shocked, really shocked, that no one thought to inform _Ziyal_.” 

Dax’s mouth smushed into a flat line. “Kira, you’re absolutely right. Do you want me to tell her?” 

Kira glanced toward the bar. O’Brien and Worf, drinks in hand, seemed to have fallen into conversation with no intention of returning to the table. Cowards. 

“Let’s do it together. Now.” It would be cruel to let her go on pining over Garak for another minute.

“Okay.” Dax slapped her comm badge. “Dax to Ziyal.”

“Yes?” The girl’s voice was startled. Dax never commed her.

“Ziyal, honey, I’m here in Quark’s with Kira. We were wondering if you had a moment to chat. It’s about Garak.” 

“Garak? Is he okay?”

“Yes,” Kira took over. “Garak’s fine. There’s just something you need to know.” 

“Oh. Did he and Doctor Bashir have another fight? The bad kind, I mean?”

“No, it’s not that.” Kira paused. “Ziyal, what do you mean ‘the bad kind’?”

“You know. They usually have the normal kind but sometimes Garak forgets Doctor Bashir isn’t Cardassian and goes too far.” 

Oh. Was she referring to...? 

“Ziyal,” said Dax, “Nerys was concerned that you might not be aware that Garak likes men.”

“Dax!” Kira couldn’t believe it. With centuries of life experience you’d think she would know to be more prudent. Kira had thought they'd be sitting down with Ziyal, breaking it to her gently, being there if she needed to cry! 

Wild giggling erupted from the other side of the comm. Wild giggling from two people. 

“Nerys!” said Ziyal, once she was able to speak. “Of course I’m aware! Garak’s gay as Holi!”

“Christmas,” said a deeper voice. 

“Right, Christmas. I mean, he has a boyfriend,” Ziyal continued. “But even if he didn’t...he blues his _chufa_!”

“Oh,” said Kira, uncertain if this was a Cardassian metaphor or a literal description. “Well, I’m glad you know, Ziyal.”

Ziyal's laughter died in her throat. “Nerys, you’re serious, aren’t you? Did you think that I thought about Garak like...oh Nerys, me and Garak? He’s older than my father!” 

Ziyal was hurt. And Kira was suddenly disgusted with herself. What kind of damaged monster was she, seeing lust where there was only avuncular fondness? And worse, how had she underestimated Ziyal this much? The girl wasn't naive, just somehow, even with everything she'd been through, sweet and good-natured and willing to see the good in people. And, in many ways, just as knowledgable about the world as Kira was. And much more knowledgable, it was abundantly clear, when it came to Cardassian sexuality.

“Ziyal, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I...look, where are you? I’ll meet you and we can talk.”

There was rather a long pause.

“I'm in the holosuite right now, Nerys. Just a minute." Muffled whispering between Ziyal and the owner of the deeper voice followed, and then Ziyal was back on the line. "The program ends in forty minutes. I can meet you at Quark's if you like?"

"Quark's? Sure, if that's..." Kira began.

"Ziyal, don't cut your date with Jake short on our account," Dax broke in. "You can talk to Kira later."

"Oh." Ziyal was flustered. "Thanks. How did you...Nerys, do you mind if we talk tomorrow?"

Dax raised her eyebrows at Kira. "She doesn't mind. Enjoy your holosuite program. Get a jumja stick afterwards. Don't worry about Kira. She and I have a few things to talk about anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean to paint Kira as a fool here, just someone so blinded by her concern for Ziyal and personal history that she is perhaps unable to see certain cultural markers that are obvious to everyone else. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved and welcomed and loved again!
> 
> And I hope you'll consider adding something to the the the [Babel Trek Open Project](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BabelTrek). It's a creative challenge open to all Trek fandoms with the simple premise of No Universal Translator!


End file.
